


Runaway

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Literally 小男孩的故事特兰芒特一家三口，孩子是老蒋生的





	Runaway

芒特觉得有人一直盯着他——

他正在离家出走，不该被别人记住，被记住就会被报告给警察，被报告给警察就会被抓住送回家。

这是一场十分仓促的逃跑。他的书包里只有一件切尔西球衣——印着他的名字和数字8，两条英格兰国家队短裤，一双不配套的球袜，一双配套但有点旧的球鞋——迷信的那个爸爸说这双鞋会带来好运，以及储蓄罐里全部零钱……他犹豫了很久，最终把泰迪熊留在枕头旁边，塞进半包吐司和未开封的草莓果酱。

但他今年已经六岁了，不，现在是夏天，他已经六岁半了。六岁半意味着很多事情，比如可以去学校，可以拥有自己的房间，可以多选两种游乐场的项目……以及，可以离家出走。凭借着每天绕花园五圈快跑和两百下颠球训练出的好体力，他一口气走了三个街区，包括急速冲过彼得叔叔家门口，毕竟能抓住所有球的彼得叔叔也能轻易抓住他。接着在车体广告是蝙蝠侠电影的双层公交上坐了26站，幸好靠近门口的漂亮姐姐把座位让给他。

广播里说这里是金斯顿。听上去是个不错的地方。于是他跳下车，沿着泰晤士河，与水流方向同行。

——他找到了那个潜在的告密者。一个坐在公园草地上的男孩，很白，短短的深色头发，不高也不壮，看上去差不多年纪。

应该去威胁他一下，芒特扯了扯书包带，大跨步地朝对方走过去，“嘿！你在看什么？”

“你是切尔西球迷吗？”男孩似乎没有感受到他的凶恶气焰，用问题回答问题，语调轻松欢快。

芒特在草地边缘停下脚步，他看到了对方身边的足球，会踢球的总不是什么坏人，“没错。”他指了指自己的纪念衫，“英超冠军。”

男孩点点头表示知道，“要不要一起踢球？”

既然已经离家出走，那自己就是一名流浪汉，流浪汉想做什么就可以做什么。芒特觉得踢踢球也不错。

他们比赛颠球、彼此传接、互相抢断、炮轰聚成堆的鸽群、用两株小树练习射门……最后两个人一起躺在草地上。云朵边缘模糊，白得发亮，起风的时候，拖拖拉拉地朝天边跑。

“迪克兰，迪克兰·莱斯。”

“梅森。”芒特抓住男孩伸出的右手，两人的掌心都汗津津的，指缝里粘着草屑和泥土。

“你是新来的吗？我怎么没见过你？我就住在那边，白色屋顶，门口种着无花果树。昨天下雨，我的队友都感冒了，不许出门，我一个人玩了一会，正要回去，就碰见你了。你踢得真好，是我见过的同龄人里最好的。”

芒特有点高兴，这个莱斯不太像坏人，犹豫了半秒，“我在离家出走。”

“为什么？”

“我想去切尔西踢球，爸爸不同意。切尔西是世界上最好的俱乐部，我还能去哪呢？”

“还有更好的俱乐部啊。”任何一个六岁资深球迷都不会放过炫耀自己渊博知识的机会，“曼联、阿森纳、利物浦都有更多冠军……”

任何一个六岁狂热死忠也不会放过捍卫主队荣誉的机会，芒特打断了他，“切尔西的球员更厉害，马上就会有更多更多冠军的，等着瞧吧。”

他们陷入僵持。几只大海鸥扑棱棱地飞过来，巡视四周，除了两个小孩之外没找到什么食物，又大失所望地飞走了。

“你想吃冰淇淋吗？”莱斯打破了沉默，拍拍裤子站起来，从口袋里摸出两枚硬币，“离家出走挺消耗体力的。”

芒特咕咕叫的肚子觉得他说的很对。

冰淇淋车就停在公园门口，两个人都太矮了，胖胖的老爷爷要探出半个身子推荐混合口味的新品。

蛋筒嘎吱嘎吱消失在嘴里，他们已经无话不谈。

“所以你就是那个队长队副的小孩？”

“就是吧。”芒特哼哼两声，既得意又不情愿。

“那你的爸爸，弗兰克爸爸，为什么不许你去切尔西？”

芒特停下脚步，在路边的长椅上坐下，学着父亲的样子一条胳膊搭着椅背，另一只手假装握着茶杯，压低嗓子瓮声瓮气地说，“你现在年纪还小，我们给你的单独训练已经足够，如果明年你还是决定踢球，再做决定也不迟……你下个月就要上小学啦，这所小学的校队水平很高，每周训练时间也不短，还有校际比赛，不会没球可踢……虽然我们两个都在切尔西踢球，但这并不意味着你必须来切尔西青训。其他几家的足球学校安排更合理，课程也更有趣，我们可以选……我不同意。梅森，你知道吗，这么多年唯一一个从青训营升到一线队的球员就是你的约翰爸爸！”

“哇哦，”莱斯感觉听上去颇有道理，“你怎么回答？”

“我还在爸爸肚子里就已经加入切尔西青训了！”

他们笑了好一会。又趴在长椅上分食吐司。没有刀叉餐勺，更重要的是没有大人，终于可以理直气壮地把手指伸进果酱罐子。

“接下来要去哪里？”

芒特抿住嘴角，说实话，他也不知道自己应该去哪。他只认识斯坦福桥和科巴姆，那和回家又有什么区别？应该把书房里的地图册带来的，虽然大部分地名和其他俱乐部的球员姓氏一样拗口又奇怪。

“要不你跟我回家吧！我们可以一起踢足球，等你想好之后再继续出走。我家也有吐司和草莓果酱。”

芒特挠挠头，一时想不出更好的去处。而莱斯已经开始介绍即将看到自己收集的球星卡、表哥送的变形金刚、外公外婆带给他的爱尔兰工艺品、度假捡回来的贝壳和小石子。

他们把最后一片面包喂了鸽子，穿过草地，避开两条大狗，走出公园的时候和冰淇淋车里的老爷爷说再见。

信号灯跳转到绿色。

一只大手按住了芒特的肩膀。

两个小男孩钉在原地，紧紧攥住对方的手，小心翼翼回过头。

兰帕德说：“明天下午三点，切尔西试训，我带你去买双新球鞋。”

“爸爸，妈妈，”晚餐即将结束，莱斯把勺子放在印有托马斯小火车图案的餐盘边缘，双手紧握，努力挺直后背。他已经六岁半了，和父母谈正事的时候应该有点仪式感。显然他并不知道自己的嘴角还粘着蛋黄酱。

“怎么了，迪克兰宝贝？”爸爸放下胡椒罐，妈妈放下葡萄酒杯。

“我想去切尔西青训。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 现实中，大米（Declan Rice）7岁加入你车青训比芒特晚一年。然后青梅竹马两小无猜一直到14岁被你车抛弃，转投西汉姆。但两个人至今依旧是一起度假一起游泳一起double date的关系好
> 
> 除了他们两个，西汉姆和你车的纠葛还包括：  
兰帕德出身西汉姆青训，被西汉姆抛弃  
老蒋在西汉姆受训了一段时间，作为俱乐部管理层的兰帕德爸爸对他有印象  
老蒋的爸爸是儿子签约切尔西都不陪同的西汉姆死忠


End file.
